


I Dare You to Love; Shari's Birthday

by ink_stained_moon



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ink_stained_moon/pseuds/ink_stained_moon
Summary: James Kirk/OCIt's time for shore leave for the crew, and Jim has special plans for himself and Shari; their first real date, for Shari's birthday. Shari has plans herself for that night, something that she and Jim had been waiting for, for a long time.Tie-in story with the 'I Dare You to Love' series on sarah-wants-to-write.tumblr.com





	I Dare You to Love; Shari's Birthday

* * *

“Hey, Nyota?” Shari spoke up, having caught the fellow Lieutenant during their lunch hour “I was wondering if I could ask your advice on something.”

“Sure thing,” Uhura nodded, offering the other woman a smile “managed to get the slip from your boyfriend, hmm? Must be something you don’t want him to know about yet.”

“Yeah, well, kind of is,” Shari muttered, blushing “let’s get some food and sit down.”

After they both got their lunches, Shari and Uhura found a secluded table where they could sit without fear of being overheard.

“So, what’s going on?” Uhura prompted, looking at her friend with a sympathetic glance “Kirk’s not giving you trouble, is he?”

“No,” Shari shook her head “it’s just…well, shore leave is coming up, and Jim wants to take me on our first real date since we’ve gotten together.”

“You guys really haven’t had time for something like that, huh?” Uhura mused “what’s the problem?”

“It’s just, also, we’ve been talking,” Shari blushed even brighter, unable to look Uhura in the eye “we haven’t had…we haven’t…”

“Wait…you guys haven’t had sex yet?” Uhura whispered for the sake of her friend not getting embarrassed “there’s a surprise. What’s the hold-up?”

“My damn low self-esteem,” Shari groaned, moving her tray so she could hide her head in her arms on the table “I know it won’t go the way my brain keeps saying it will, but I’m just so nervous about him seeing me fully naked.”

“You’ve been through a lot in the past,” Uhura reached and gave Shari’s shoulder a pat “it’s only natural you have a lot of hang-ups about this sort of thing.”

“It’s not that I don’t want to sleep with him,” Shari continued, sitting up “believe me, I do. I just…don’t have experience with this.”

“Does Kirk know that?” Uhura asked, eyebrows raised in surprise “I’m sure he’d be more than understanding, what with his…wait, you’re worried about his reputation, aren’t you? I’m sure he wouldn’t compare you to his previous partners.”

“I know he wouldn’t,” Shari countered, giving a slight glare “I just…I need some help, is all. I want to be able to actually feel as confident with this as he makes me feel the rest of the time.”

“Do I hear shopping trip to help you prepare?” Uhura grinned “finding date clothes and something fun for the bedroom?”

“Would you be able to help me?” Shari asked, folding her hands together and holding them in front of her “you’ve got the best taste I know, and you’re my closest female friend.”

“I’d be happy to,” Uhura replied, smiling all the while “we’ll find something to blow his mind, before other things are, if you know what I mean.”

Shari groaned at the innuendo, smiling all the while. She was lucky to have a friend like Uhura.

~

Arian was a beautiful Class M planet, and the Enterprise was coming by on a re-provisioning mission. After almost six straight months in space, Jim had decided to clear a four-day shore leave for the crew, leaving behind a skeleton crew of volunteers to keep the Enterprise running smoothly.

Of course, there was a lot of talk of plans for shore leave, and Jim kept his plans for himself and Shari to himself. Shore leave coincided with Shari’s birthday, and he wanted to surprise her. Of course, she knew he wanted to take her on their first real date, but he had plenty of plans for it that he wanted to keep a surprise.

He had a plan, and was more than looking forward to putting a smile on his beloved’s face.

By the time they landed on the planet, and everyone was checked into the hotel, Jim asked Shari if she wanted to explore the city for a bit.

“I actually have plans in the city with Nyota,” Shari admitted, smiling sheepishly “made them a few days ago. We can go exploring tomorrow, though.”

“Actually, that works out,” Jim replied, smiling as he walked over to steal a quick kiss “I’ve got something to do with Bones before our date tonight. Was gonna put it off a bit if you wanted to explore.”

“Go have your guy time,” Shari laughed, standing on her toes to kiss his nose “I’m having my girl time, after all.”

“Okay, okay,” he laughed “go meet up with her. And may I say you look _ravishing_ in that sundress?”

“Flattery will get you everywhere, my love,” Shari grinned, giving him a wink as she picked up her purse “I’ll see you later.”

~

“Right, we have to find something that’s flattering,” Uhura declared as they walked into the first clothing store that carried Shari’s size “that’ll tease a little, but force him to use his imagination.”

“I think I want to try something figure hugging,” Shari admitted, smiling at the pleasantly surprised look on Uhura’s face “I’ve got nothing to be ashamed of, and he’s said before he loves the way my curves look, so why not show them off a little?”

“Now that’s what I’m talking about,” Uhura replied with a grin “about time! We’ll have to find something even better to go under it. How do you feel about a corset?”

“Let’s focus on the dress first,” Shari laughed “then we’ll know just what can go under it.”

After they looked through a few different options, Shari almost giving up on finding something that would look good, Uhura gave her one last to try on.

“Just give it a try,” she insisted, handing the dress to Shari through the curtain “I know this one will look good.”

“Okay, okay,” Shari sighed, taking the dress “I’ll need your help to zip it up.”

“That’s what I’m here for,” Uhura quipped “just try it on, you silly woman.”

Shari took a look at the dress, a simple black bodycon with a high halter neckline. The back wasn’t too revealing, so she knew she’d be able to get away with something like what Uhura had suggested before.

Changing into the new dress, after her friend helped her zip it up, Shari took a look in the mirror.

“Well I’ll be damned,” she muttered, smiling as Uhura looked over her shoulder to see her reflection “this is the one.”

“Told you,” Uhura laughed “length is perfect for garters and stockings, too.”

“You’ve thought of everything,” Shari declared with a grin “what would I do without you, Nyota?”

After changing back out of the dress, it was on to the shoes and purse. Shari insisted on bright blue, shyly admitting to Uhura that it was Jim’s favorite color.

“He said it became his favorite after we first met,” she told her friend “because of the dress I was wearing.”

“He’s such a sentimental _dork_ ,” Uhura chuckled, smiling “kind of makes sense, though. The color also brings out your eyes. Maybe we should go with that for what you’ll wear underneath.”

“Something a little darker wouldn’t hurt,” Shari insisted “I’m thinking a corset set wouldn’t be a bad idea.”

“Straighten the spine, lift the bust, it’ll help make you that much more confident,” Uhura nodded “and I’ll get this for you, my treat. Consider it my present for you, birthday girl.”

“Thanks, Nyota,” Shari replied, grinning as she hugged her friend “you’re the best.”

“I just want to be able to see Kirk’s face when he picks you up for your date,” Uhura insisted with a grin “I’ll kick Spock out of our room for the afternoon and help you get ready. A gentleman should let his lady get ready in privacy, after all.”

~

Jim was getting ready for his date with Shari in their hotel room, having heard from her earlier that Uhura was helping her get ready. That was perfectly fine, by him. Gave him the chance to get her birthday present together and to hide the other thing in his bag.

Bones, ever the cynic, had been his usual snarky self when helping Jim pick the two items out, but had congratulated Jim all the same. After all, buying an engagement ring was a big step, and he knew the two would work out.

After getting the message from Shari that she was almost ready, Jim pocketed his present for her and made his way out the door. Heading down the hall to Uhura and Spock’s room, he readjusted his suit jacket collar and took a deep steadying breath before knocking on the door. It was silly of him to be nervous; they’d been together for months now, but he wanted to make this birthday special for her. Clad in a black suit jacket and slacks, dress shoes, and a white button up with the first few undone, Jim was ready for the night ahead.

When Uhura answered the door, he flashed her a smile, blushing a bit when she gave him a bit of a wolf whistle.

“Black and white is a good look on you, Kirk,” she told him, stepping aside to let him in “she’s just about ready.”

“Thanks for helping her, Uhura,” he replied, walking inside and putting his hands in his pockets “she’s lucky to have a friend like you.”

“She’s done more than her fair share of listening to me when I’ve been griping about Spock,” Uhura laughed “it’s only fair I help in return. Besides, all this is my birthday present for her. Friend to friend.”

When the bathroom door opened, Jim turned around to look, and could feel his jaw dropping.

Shari was wearing a little black dress that hugged her figure perfectly, a halter top with slight collar and skirt ending right at the knees. Sapphire blue stilettoes on her stocking-clad legs, her long brown hair was pulled in a low ponytail, with long loose curls framing her face.

God, she’d never looked sexier. How the hell did he get so lucky?

“Wow…” Jim muttered, watching Shari blush as he walked closer “you look… ** _wow_**.”

“You don’t look so bad yourself.” She gently teased, causing him to smile.

“Oh, before we leave,” he grabbed the box from his pocket and pulled it out to show her “these are for you. Happy birthday.”

Opening the small box for her, a pair of drop earrings was revealed, lavender in color in the shape of blossoms. Smaller at the posts, with larger ones below.

“Jim, they’re beautiful,” Shari whispered, smiling through some happy tears gathering in her eyes “thank you.”

He gladly held her purse and the box as she put the earrings on, striking a few poses to show them off and earning a chuckle from him.

“Knew they’d be perfect for you,” Jim declared, handing her back her things before offering his arm “now come on, we’ve got somewhere to be and should let Uhura get back to her night.”

“Yeah, let’s get going,” Shari agreed, putting the box in her purse before looping her arm around his “I’m looking forward to what you have planned, my love.”

Uhura grinned as she watched her captain and his beloved leave, bidding them farewell and giving Shari a secretive wink. Jim may have had something planned, but Shari had something up _her_ proverbial sleeve, too.

~

Jim had clearly pulled out all the stops to make Shari feel special. It was their first date and her birthday, after all, so it made the night that much more important. If the smile that never left her face as they went to dinner and then for a walk along the river afterwards was a clue, Jim knew she was having the time of her life.

Their night on the river was full of laughter, talking, and some dancing. Jim couldn’t have been happier with how much Shari was enjoying herself, and was almost sad when they started heading back to the hotel.

“How the hell are you still walking in those things?” he asked, laughing, as he watched Shari walk ahead towards the lift.

“Practice,” she replied, grinning “and the knowledge you love the view when I’m wearing them and walking ahead.”

“Can’t argue with that.” Jim declared, grinning as he pulled her inside the open lift, pulling her in for a deep kiss as the door closed. Shari had enough wherewithal to press the button for the right floor as she returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing herself against him. A beautiful night, spent just having fun and enjoying time with the man she loved, she was more determined than ever for what she wanted to do that night.

Pulling away just enough to look Jim in the eye, taking a few deep breaths, she was the one who initiated the next kiss, letting it deepen and putting as much of her desire behind it as she could. She didn’t know right away if she was getting her point across, but from Jim’s sudden growl as he backed her up against the wall, pressing himself flush against her, she knew he got the message.

“You have _any_ idea what you’re doing to me, my queen?” he muttered, trailing kisses down her neck as his hands went to her hips and held them tight “how you’re making me feel right now?”

“I have some idea,” she managed, managing to stifle a moan as her hands traveled up his chest “maybe it was my plan all along…”

Jim pulled away at that, pupils wide with desire as he studied her face.

“Are you sure?” he asked, voice low “I know you wanted to wait, because…”

“I’m sure,” Shari replied, leaning up and silencing his doubts with a quick kiss “I’ve wanted to do this for a long time, and I finally feel ready.”

“What was holding you back?” he asked, hands traveling up and down her sides as he nuzzled the crook of her neck, needing to feel close.

“I was scared of you seeing all of me,” she answered, shivering at the loss of his touch when he pulled back to look at her again, their noses touching “insecurities left over from the past. Now, though…I’m ready. I want you, Jim. I _need_ you.”

“I’m all too happy to oblige, my love,” he declared, giving her a lingering kiss before the lift stopped on their floor “you’ve always been beautiful to me, and your confidence tonight just makes you even more so.”

“Save the sweet talk for the bedroom, my king.” Shari teased, taking his hand and leading him back to their room. Once the door was closed and locked behind them, Jim took her purse and hastily set it aside before pulling her in for another kiss. This one full of passion and urgency, pulling her flush against him as his hands went to her rear, giving a gentle squeeze as the kiss deepened quickly. She moaned into the kiss as his hands wandered, her own travelling up his chest to his hair, gently tugging at it.

Jim moaned at the sensation, pulling away long enough to shrug out of his jacket before pulling her up in his arms and kissing her neck. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he pressed her against the wall, running her fingers through his hair.

“I want to see you,” he muttered, letting her drop back onto her feet as his hands came up to the zipper on her dress “ _all_ of you.”

Shari arched her back and pressed against him, giving him room to undo the button and zipper as she kissed him. As the dress dropped to the floor, Jim pulled back enough to look down at her, and felt the desire in his belly grow even more.

“And here I thought it was _your_ birthday, not mine,” he gently teased, taking in the sight of Shari in a navy-blue corset with matching panties and garter straps holding up her stockings “you look so sexy right now.”

Shari’s blush was endearing, and even more sexy, as she pulled him in close enough for another kiss.

“Feeling a little under-dressed, too,” she muttered, hands deftly undoing the buttons of his shirt and tugging at it “out of the shirt and pants. Now.”

“Yes ma’am.” he replied, grinning as he quickly stripped down to his own undergarments, both kicking off their shoes as he pulled her up for another kiss. Her legs wrapped around his waist; Jim walked backwards to the bed before sitting down. With her straddling his legs, Shari could feel his hard length press against her, causing her own arousal to grow. She pressed against him as she moaned into the kiss, hips grinding against him just enough to elicit a growl from him. Picking her up just enough, Jim flipped them so she was flat on her back and he was hovering over her. The suddenness of it all pulled a breathless laugh from Shari, causing Jim to smile.

“Been looking forward to this from the moment I knew I loved you,” he told her, hand trailing down her cheek and neck, to her chest, before stopping to cup her breast “as amazing as you look in this, I want to see all of you. May I?”

Shari nodded, leaning up so he could undo the corset and pull it off of her, stockings and panties following close behind. As Jim knelt over her, he pulled away enough to see her, and could feel the breath leave his lungs.

Laying under him, wearing nothing but the earrings he had given her, he couldn’t believe just how beautiful and sexy she was. How lucky he was that someone like her was meant for someone like him.

“Jim?” Shari’s voice broke him out of his reverie, and he could see the slight concern in her eyes. It was then that he could feel the tears that had come unbidden to his eyes as he leaned down to kiss her, pressing his body flush against hers.

“Just can’t believe how lucky I am,” he replied, looking into her wide eyes with his own once he pulled back “that someone as beautiful and sexy as you is meant for me.”

“I could say the same,” Shari declared, smile turning a little wicked as she pressed her hips up against him and earned a low moan from him “but back to matters we’ve both been looking forward to…”

“As my queen commands.” Jim muttered, kissing her again as he managed to finally strip bare. Settled between her legs, skin against skin, it was all Jim could do to contain himself. He wanted to go slow, for her sake. This was her first time, and he wanted to make it special.

If Shari still had her panties on, they would have been ruined as they lay there, kissing and hands exploring one another as his hips moved against hers. She wanted Jim, she needed him.

“Jim…” she muttered, pulling away enough to look him in the eye “I need you, please…”

He studied her face, before giving a small smile before kissing her again, adjusting so that he was in position. Pulling back so he could see her, Jim pulled her knee up to his hip as he slowly entered her, panting in restraint as he tried not to overwhelm her. Shari moaned, head pressing against the pillow as her legs spread wider to accommodate him. Her eyes never left his, taking in the breathtaking sight of Jim overwhelmed by desire.

When he was fully inside her, he leaned down to kiss her, trying not to move so she had a chance to adjust to the feeling.

“Jim…” Shari moaned, knees pressing his hips closer as her legs wrapped around his body “move…please…”

He could only moan at the sensation as he started a few shallow thrusts. At her encouraging moans, he pulled back almost all the way before thrusting back in deep. The deep and surprised moan as she arched against him was all the encouragement that he needed to continue. It was a quick rhythm of deep, hard movement as his eyes never left her face, taking every moment in. Every delicious moan, every expression, he wanted to commit it all to memory.

Shari matched his thrusts with her own movement, hips meeting his as her hands went to his hair and tangled in it, pulling him in for a deep and messy kiss. She could feel herself coming undone quickly, and she wanted to bring him to the brink with her.

“Jim…oh god…” she moaned, head falling back against the pillow as their rhythm started to grow erratic “so close…”

“Let it happen, my queen,” he muttered against her neck, shaking as he could feel his own climax growing near “come for me, my love.”

His encouraging words, the faster pace, and Shari came completely undone as her orgasm washed over her. Wave after wave of pleasure as she cried out Jim’s name. Through it, she could hear and feel him come to climax inside her, calling out her name as he trembled against her. As they came down from their high together, she ran her fingers through his hair, listening to him mutter sweet nothings as he gently kissed her face and neck.

Once Jim regained enough energy, he leaned back on trembling elbows to look down at Shari, smiling.

“That…was like _nothing_ I’ve ever experienced,” he admitted, leaning in and kissing her as he gently pulled out of her “and I know exactly why. Because it’s _you_...”

“Me?” Shari repeated as Jim laid down at her side, her cuddling up against him. After everything, she craved skin on skin and cuddles.

“You’re the woman I love,” he explained “the one I’m meant to be with. Our emotional bond made it more intense, more meaningful. Not gonna lie, I might have felt overwhelmed and wanted to cry at the beginning there, seeing you under me.”

“ _Sweetheart_ ,” she declared, smiling up at him “and if I may say, that was amazing.”

“I live to please,” he chuckled, leaning down enough to kiss her forehead “and there’s _plenty_ where that came from when you’re up for it.”

“Oh, believe me, I’ll be taking you up on that later tonight.”

“I'm looking forward to it.”


End file.
